This year, the Abramson Cancer Center continued its commitment to a continuous, collaborative program planning and evaluation process. Internal planning and evaluation initiatives are carefully defined, with input from the broad Cancer Center membership, so that they can be most effective in achieving the scientific goals and objectives of the Cancer Center. Mechanisms employed by the Cancer Center in its program and planning process are described below.